


To Everything There Is A Season

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Sussex Retirement [26]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, M/M, Retirement Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: What begins as a difficult case for Stanley Hopkins takes a turn for the worse.  Can Holmes and Watson do anything to help.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Stanley Hopkins/Stanley Hopkins's Wife
Series: Sussex Retirement [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/290954
Comments: 23
Kudos: 22





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inspiring Tables "Seasons" table

It is said that when you look back at the summers of your youth, they are always sunny and there is never even a hint of rain on the horizon. However, since our retirement to our cottage in Sussex I would claim the same has been true, although as yet we have only had the benefit of three summers.

Holmes would no doubt disagree, and provide the records to evidence his point, for he has become meticulous in recording the weather. Not, I should hasten to add, from a desire to keep himself busy, but because he relates the weather to his bees and wishes to know the correlation between the two. And, as he was fond of pointing out to me in days gone past, one cannot theorise without sufficient data.

My own theory, based completely on my own situation and with none of Holmes’ carefully recorded data, is that I remember the good days, when I was able to sit outside and potter in my garden, and that on the bad days I had plenty to occupy myself in the cottage, or down at the Red Lion with various companions, and therefore, since I was not forced to go out in inclement weather, I simply did not remember it.

I do, however, remember the time the Hopkins family came to visit, staying once again on the Farrow’s farm. They were here for ten days and the weather was glorious. And yes, Holmes can confirm this.

The only disappointment was that DI Stanley Hopkins was unable to spend the entire time with us. He was working on a particular difficult case and did not feel he could spare so long from Scotland Yard. Instead, he brought the family down on the Friday, staying until the Monday, when he went back to London. He then returned to us the following Friday until the whole family went home on the Monday.

As can be imagined, the children missed their father, and it was clear, too, that Annie was worried about Stanley. We did what we could, with Holmes taking Florrie for long walks, where they discussed all that they found, whilst Lizzie, her younger sister, seemed happy wandering around the farmhouse, helping Sarah Farrow, the farmer’s wife. I played games with Edward, who I suspect will grow up to be as sharp as Florrie, and Sarah had arranged for her own daughter to look after James, who had become a very active and inquisitive toddler.

In this way we were able to give Annie a break, and I was pleased to see she looked less stressed on leaving than when she had arrived. Even Stanley looked a little better for having spent a couple of weekends in the country, and we wished them all well on their departure.


	2. Autumn

We had just returned home after a pleasant autumnal stroll and were discussing how far the leaves had already changed colour, when we heard someone banging loudly on the front door.

Holmes went to answer it, and I heard Austen, the carter, saying, “I thought you might like to see this, so I brought it straight up to you.”

Holmes thanked Austen and then went into the sitting room, calling to me to join him. We did not normally receive the London evening paper, but it seemed on this occasion Austen had brought one for us, for Holmes had spread the paper on the table and was looking at it intently.

The headline announced the successful conclusion to the case we knew Hopkins had been working on. However, Holmes’ finger was pointing at a paragraph partway down. I read it, and felt the colour drain from my face as I did so. In the process of making the arrests, one police sergeant had been killed and Hopkins had been badly injured.

“Oh, Holmes!” I exclaimed.

His face was as white as mine, and for a moment we held each other’s arms as the news sank in. My mind was in a whirl, and I tried hard to remember what time the last train went and calculate whether we could reach the station on time. 

I suspect Holmes had been thinking along similar lines, for he suddenly exclaimed, “Ridiculous! We can do nothing at this stage. But I must telegram.”

He opened the drawer where we kept the telegram blanks and started to write. I had a sudden vision of Holmes hurrying to the village in order to send them, and knew I needed to stop him. The paths were slippery where the leaves had started to fall, and I did not want anything happening to him as well.

Accordingly, I hurried over to our neighbour, Mrs Miller’s cottage, to ask if we could send Mabel with the telegrams. Mrs Miller instantly agreed, and Mabel went to get her bicycle before following me back. As I had anticipated, Holmes was just leaving the house wearing his hat and coat, but Mabel held out her hand, saying, “Thank you, Mr Holmes, I’ll make sure they’re safely delivered,” and he handed over the telegrams without protest.

We did not expect any answers that night, and so by common consent we went to bed early. Not that we slept well, but lay together, our arms round each other, both feeling the frustration of not being able to help.

The reply to the first telegram arrived the following morning. In it, Mycroft assured his brother he would ensure Hopkins would receive the best possible treatment and he also promised to write with all the information he could obtain. 

The second telegram came just after lunch. Lestrade said he and his wife would be supporting the family in every way. We learnt later that by the time the telegram arrived at the Lestrades’ house, they had already gone to be with Annie, and their younger son had had to follow after them with the telegram.

And after that, there was nothing we could do but wait.

Over the next few days both Mycroft and Lestrade wrote regularly. Hopkins was recovering, but the doctors said it would take months for him to return to full health, if indeed he did.


	3. Winter

Winter in the countryside seems much cleaner than winter in the city. The snow stays whiter, and the air is better. And we are in the fortunate position that others will ensure we have sufficient to eat and drink and there is enough wood for the fire. A walk in the snow is pleasant when one need go no further than one wishes, but another matter entirely when obliged to walk for some distance to undertake necessary chores.

This was our third winter in the cottage, and our intention had been to spend all our time there, before venturing up to London as spring approached. However, we were both still concerned about Hopkins and were thinking we would perhaps go up a little earlier than originally planned.

And then we received a letter from Florrie, the eldest of the Hopkins’ children. She thanked us very politely for the gifts we had sent (Holmes had given Mycroft strict instructions as to what was to be given) and said they had spent a very quiet Christmas. 

_Papa still tires very easily, and Mamma has to help him in many ways. I do my best to keep the younger ones entertained, by reading to them and playing games, but it is not the same as the Christmases we used to enjoy. Not that I mind having to help, but I would like to see Papa and Mamma smile again._

I confess to having to wipe away a tear, and from the way Holmes was standing with his back firmly towards me, I suspected he felt the same. 

Then he turned to me and said, “We may not be able to do much, but I am sure we can provide at least a little entertainment for the family.”

I smiled at him and said, “Shall I go and pack our bags?”

“If you would be so kind, my dear fellow, and I will write some telegrams which I am sure the admirable Mabel will take for us. We shall leave tomorrow morning.”

“Holmes,” I said, “you must be getting old. In previous years you would have been insisting we depart at once.”

Holmes barked a laugh. “There was a time when I would be content to doze on an upright chair for a night. Nowadays I prefer to ensure a comfortable bed awaits me at the end of the day.”

***

Both Hopkins and Annie were pleased to see us when we visited. Holmes had said he would rely on professional ability to tell him how Hopkins really was, but it was obvious to even a layman that he was still suffering. Annie looked strained, which did not surprise me; she was caring for Hopkins as well as the family, and was no doubt concerned what the future would hold.

We had arranged to take the family to the pantomime, which the children were very excited about. It was agreed Annie would come too, as Holmes had arranged for Lestrade to sit with Hopkins, and Lestrade’s younger daughter would look after James, who was too young to enjoy the outing. After the pantomime we went out for tea and I was delighted with how happy the family were.

We returned to find Miss Lestrade had already put James to bed, and Hopkins was dozing on the settee. The children tried not to wake him, but he opened his eyes and called them to come and tell him all about their afternoon.

Holmes and I made our farewells and returned to our hotel. I did not sleep well that night, my mind considering and discarding possible ways of continuing to help the family. When I joined Holmes for breakfast the following morning, I discovered he too had had a similar experience.

We returned to Sussex that day. I was glad to be home again. It was time to consider the plants I would be needing for the spring, and I threw myself into the planning with enthusiasm. And as I did so, I realised that the best solution for Hopkins and his family would be if they were to come to the country. But how that could be arranged I did not know.


	4. Spring

I believe spring is my favourite season. The sight of plants which have been dormant all winter beginning to push through the earth always lifts my spirits, and seeing the croci in flower and the earliest daffodils in bud never fails to give me hope things will improve.

Holmes’ letter saying the cottage next door to us was for sale had reached the intended recipients and a week later they came down to look at it. At Holmes’ request, Mrs Maiden had prepared an early luncheon and she was just laying the table for four when we heard the sound of Austen’s cart arriving, and I went to open our door to welcome them in.

To my surprise it was not only Annie and Hopkins who had come, but the whole family were with them. I greeted them warmly, raising my voice so Mrs Maiden should be aware of the extra guests.

She joined me at the front door, and Annie said, “Please don’t worry, Mrs Maiden, I have brought a picnic for the children.” Turning to me, she added, “We thought a day in the country might do them some good; it’s been such a long winter.”

Mrs Maiden instantly said, “It’s no trouble at all. I always cook extra to allow for a cold supper as well, so there is plenty of food available. Although it might mean Dr Watson has to have a slightly smaller slice of apple pie for dessert.”

I pulled a face at this news and the children laughed.

Mrs Maiden continued, “We will need to pull the table further out.” She noticed Hopkins about to volunteer, and said firmly, “Not you, sir, you will go and sit down. I am sure your wife and I can manage between us. And the girls can lay the extra places and bring the chairs.”

In a short space of time we were all sitting round the table. Holmes and I had already had a look round the inside of the cottage, and were able to confirm it seemed solid, although in need of some decorating and updating. 

“It should certainly be possible to move in straight away,” I said. “And once you have decided on anything which you think needs doing soon, we can recommend local craftsmen who can do the work for you.”

“That would be helpful,” Hopkins said. He gave a half smile. “It would seem, Holmes, that your influence remains as strong as ever. When I received your first letter, I began to make enquiries about transferring to this county, and yesterday, the Chief Constable was at the Yard, and having had you recommend my name to him, asked to meet me. He has offered me a position beginning after Easter.”

Annie looked at him and said, “There’s something to add.”

Hopkins nodded. “I’ve accepted his offer. I trust both you and the doctor, and if you believe moving here would be good not only for me, but for my family I would be very foolish not to.”

“That’s splendid news,” I said. “Congratulations!”

We knew Hopkins had returned to work but was unable to continue in the same capacity as before. His injuries would always slow him down, and he would never recover the stamina he once had. He had not said anything, but we were away of how difficult he was finding things, being unable to work to the same level anymore. Moving to the countryside would mean he was dealing, on the whole, with more mundane crimes, but he would no longer feel frustrated at only being able to do half a job.

“We shall have to think about the children’s schooling though,” Annie said.

It was Holmes’ turn to look pleased. “I have spoken to the village schoolmistress, who will be very happy to have Florrie and Lizzie as soon as they arrive. I have also taken the liberty of contacting the local grammar school and Florrie will be able to take the entrance exam this summer. I have absolutely no doubt she will pass.”

Florrie flushed slightly and looked hopefully to her parents for their agreement.

Holmes continued. “She will need a bicycle once she starts in the autumn, but there will be time enough to purchase one for her.”

Annie was about to reply, but suddenly Hopkins stood up and left the room. With a quick look round the table, I followed him. I found him standing by the back door.

“I’m sorry if Holmes has overstepped the mark,” I began. “He retains his singlemindedness once he gets the bit between his teeth.”

“Oh no, it’s not that,” Hopkins said. I could see a suspicion of a tear in his eye. “I am truly grateful to both him and you for all you have done for us. It’s simply that I have been so worried about Florrie’s education. She is so clever, and we always wanted her to go to grammar school. But since I was injured, she has had to help more at home, and we were no longer sure whether it would be possible. And now to hear that it can be is almost unbelievable.”

I patted his shoulder and told him to take a few minutes to himself and returned to the dining room. Holmes looked at me and I said, “All is well.”

“Good,” he replied. “And Annie has reminded me that Edward will be starting school in the autumn as well.”

“They are all growing up so quickly,” I said.

Hopkins soon returned and it was not long before there was another knock at the door. This was the agent who had come to show Hopkins and Annie round the cottage. We all went, including Mrs Maiden, who I suspect wanted to have a nose round herself.

After we had looked round we returned to our own cottage for a cup of tea before the family went back to London.

“What do you think of it?” I asked.

“I am sure it will serve us very well,” Hopkins said.

Annie glared at him. “It’s perfect,” she said. “Yes, I can see there is work which needs to be done to it, but nothing urgent. And we will need to purchase some more furniture, but what we have will do for the moment. There are three lovely bedrooms, so we shall have much more room than before. I can’t wait to move in.”

We made our way back outside to wait for Austen who would take them to the station.

Hopkins looked at the cottage and said, “I’d like to start growing my own vegetables.”

“And flowers,” Annie added. “Although by the time we move in it will be a bit late to start this year.”

I looked at Holmes and grinned. “If you had no objection, I would be delighted to do something for you to get you started,” I said.

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble,” Hopkins replied.

Before I had time to respond, Holmes said, “It would be no trouble at all. Watson and Seth have already been discussing something suitable. And if I know that pair, the minute you give the go ahead, they’ll be in the Red Lion drawing up plans.”

We laughed, and I was pleased to see how much better both Hopkins and Annie now looked. 

After they had departed, I took a walk round our cottage, observing the spring flowers beginning to show their colours, and felt glad that our friends, too, were coming out of their winter and into spring.


End file.
